


Changing Pace

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering If you could do a fictional of Sam and Dean having rough see but then it turns Into love making because Dean has had had a rough week and then it turns into major fluff and Sam making Dean blush. Pretty please with winces on top!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Pace

Sam’s got his fingers tight in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back and thrusting into him hard. He can see his brother’s fists clenched in the sheets, little whimpers pushed from his throat as Sam fucks him, and he can feel Dean pushing back for just that little bit more. Sam pulls out and lets go of Dean’s hair, urging him over onto his back and yanking Dean’s legs over his shoulders. Sam grips Dean’s shoulders tight as he thrusts in, leaning down to nip along the skin of his neck as Dean scratches along his back and shoulders, hands settling on Sam’s arms. 

[[MORE]]

It’s when Sam moves away from Dean’s neck, intending to kiss him that he sees how Dean’s eyes are clenched shut, face turned away and pressed into the bed. His thrusts slow a little because the desperation on Dean’s face just isn’t right, and its not until he’s leaning up to lower Dean’s legs to his waist that his brother’s eyes open. He looks bleary and confused and  _worn_ , and Sam can’t help but stroke his fingers down Dean’s cheek. 

And damn if Dean doesn’t press into the touch. 

"Oh, Dean," he says softly. Dean looks down, away from Sam’s gaze, but he doesn’t move away from Sam’s hand. Sam had thought Dean wanted it rough, the way he usually did after a hunt gone bad, but clearly he’d been wrong. Sinking in, Sam settles and leans down again to brush kisses over Dean’s forehead, cheeks, and lips. 

"Look at me?" he asks quietly. It takes a moment before Dean will look at him, and Sam aches at the hurt and need on his brother’s face. 

"Hey you," a smile, gentle and sappier than he normally gets away with. "Don’t hide, okay? Do you still want to keep -"

Dean thrusts his hips into Sam’s before he can finish the question, rasping “Please, Sammy.” 

"Yeah, big brother. I gotcha." Sam thrust slow, but deep, rocking into Dean while stroking over Dean’s skin. He smooths over the marks left by his fingers, over Dean’s chest and sides, caressing his flanks before moving back up. He draws Dean’s hands up over his head, threading their fingers together.

"You’re so good, Dean. Gonna let me take care of you, like you take care of me? Let me fuck you, you’re so pretty like this, so-" Sam murmurs just above Dean’s mouth, watching the blush heat his brother’s cheeks until Dean can’t take it, pressing up for a kiss to stem the flow of words. Sam smiles against his lips, nipping the bottom one lightly. 

"I love you," he breathes, sneaking a hand down to Dean’s cock to stroke him, savoring the moan and the wide-eyed gaze Dean fixes him with. Sam strokes and thrusts in time, speeding only a bit when Dean’s free hand threads through his hair, pulling him back down to Dean’s mouth. 

When Dean comes, the cry is muffled against Sam’s lips. Sam leans up enough to see the blush on Dean’s cheeks and chest, the white lines and drops of come on his belly. Green eyes are hooded as they look up at Sam, and his orgasm is a winding, lazy thing. 

Sam swipes an abandoned shirt to wipe away the come, tossing it toward the end of the bed. He pulls the edge of the covers out from under them, and yanks them up. Dean rests his head on Sam’s shoulder when he lays back, and Sam lets his fingers trace idle patters and the freckled skin of Dean’s arm. 

"You should’ve told me," he murmurs, pressing another kiss to Dean’s forehead. 

The “I know,” comes lowly, almost frightened, and Sam tugs his brother closer. 

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, Sammy."


End file.
